It's ok
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: just some cute sibling fluff of the turtles, helping me to get over all the tiny things that just build up. i hope you enjoy this!


"Gah!" Mikey jumped, his comic book fell to the floor, then the lights went out. "Argh! Stupid!" the orange masked turtle scanned the lair for his hot headed brother, only to remember that he, Leo, and master splinter were out on a training run. "Dumb! Useless!" the yells were coming from the lab, along with loud banging sounds.

"Don?" the youngest turtle whispered in disbelief. Mikey got to his feet and walked to the large metal door he poked his head in to see a very unusual sight. Donatello was hitting a battered looking wall with his bo-staff, growling in frustration, Mikey could see the fusebox on the other wall sparking and popping, what looked like a failed experiment on the lab table, and a small crack in the upper corr of his brothers computer screen.

"Augh!" Donnie yelled again, whipping the blade towards the wall, a small piece of mortar tumbled off and a small crack appeared in the wall. "Oh shell." the purple masked ninja said, and sat heavily on the ground, Mikey walked in.

"You ok Dee?" he asked, Donnie looked up, his face twisted in annoyance.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" he asked, Mikey considered this.

"Not really." he decided, Donnie let out a snort of agreement. "But you should be!" the freckle faced turtle added. Donnie looked at him.

"Right." he said blandly, "why? This whole day is a waste." Mikey scratched his head, it was only nine am.

"What's so bad about it?" he asked his brother,

"What's so bad? I'll tell you!" Don jumped to his feet."first, i woke up to find that i fell off my bed and sprained my wrist," mikey noticed the ace bandage around his brothers hand for the first time, "then i see that my t-phone broke and didn't charge _at all_ during the night, so now i have to deal with that," the genius turtle was just getting started, he paced back and forth waving his hands to prove his point. "And _then_ my experiment blows up in my face!" he pointed to the broken vials on the desk, "and guess what happens then?"

"What?" Mikey asked, smiling a bit.

"Well the explosion knocked that box sideways, and that knocked over a jar, and that knocked over my pencil cup, and my excavation hammer hit my computer, and then my computer screen cracked!" he folded his arms, "and _then_ i was on my way to check the fuse box, and i stubbed all six of my toes at once, and once i was _finally_ checking the fuse box because i noticed the cameras in the sewers were off, _and the entire thing broke!"_ Mikey sat there in a stunned silence for a moment, and then busted up laughing. Donnie frowned at him. "That isn't funny!" he said angrily, "this is a horrible day!"

"Dee," Mikey said, "it's just because so many tiny things happened that wouldn't have bugged you if the other things happened first." he laughed, "think of the odds!"

"The odds suck!" Donatello growled Mikey wrapped his arms around Donnie.

"Remember when we were little kids?" he asked in his happy voice.

"Which time?" Don asked, pushing Mikey off him. Mikey hugged him again and smiled.

"The time when there was a big thunderstorm, and the lights went out."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Donnie grumbled. Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, because then Leo got the idea to build a big fort in the living room, with all our blankets and pillows and chairs."

"Well." Donnie wasn't quite ready to stop being in a bad mood. "We can't really do that right now can we."

"Sure we can!" Mikey exclaimed, "c'mon Dee! It's gonna be the biggest fort ever!" the short turtle ran off towards the bedrooms, and soon emerged carrying a tangle of blankets from his bed. Donnie had come into the living room, but wasn't showing any desire to build a blanket fort.

"Mikey-"

"Let's do this!" Mikey interrupted he dragged a stack of chairs in from the storage room and began arranging them in a circle pattern, leaving two or three stacked to give them room. Donnie folded his arms and watched as the turtle in orange grabbed the biggest blanket and tried to stretch it across the circle, it dipped too far down in the middle.

"Here." Donnie said, stepping forward, he grabbed an extra few chairs and set it in the middle like a pillar, "that'll work better."

"Thanks Dee!" Mikey said, "you start on the outer wall, I'll do the roof!" soon, Donatello was pulled into his younger brothers fun lights-out activity.

"The lights are out." Leo said aloud as they walked towards the lair from practice, splinter's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing. Raph shrugged.

"Donnie probably blew up the fuse box or something." he said, then frowned, "that would be bad."

"He was having a pretty bad morning," Leo said nervously, "i hope he's feeling OK." then they heard Mikey screaming.

"Ahhh! Hehe, Dee, run!" both brothers tensed as they ran forward to help, but then they stopped and stared at the scene before them. Mikey and Donnie were jumping over ramparts made of blankets with Nerf guns, belting each other with the plastic foam bullets.

"You'll never escape!" Donnie yelled as he threw himself on top of Mikey and began tickling under his arms.

"What the shell!" Raph yelled, both turtles looked up, "what are you doin'?" the two youngest ninja looked at each other and dissolved into laughter.

"Raph!" Mikey choked out, "you should see your face! I can see a vein on your head bulging!"

"He's gonna pop!" Donnie screamed with laughter, Raph looked at Leo.

"I think he feels just fine." he told the leader in blue, who was finding it hard not to laugh as well.

"Well, yeah," he said, smiling slightly, "but what the heck's going on?"

"It's a war man!" Mikey said, "you're guns are by the door! And there's only one helmet left so you gotta fight for it!"

"Leo's on my team!" Donnie called out, racing back to his base made of couch cushions, the two older brothers looked at each other, shrugged, and raced to the 'gear' by the door.

 _ **i was having a bit of a bad morning, though not with exploding fuse boxes, so i decided to write this quick one-shot! i hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**_


End file.
